


Blackmail Conquest

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blackmail, Bruises, Crying, Face Slapping, Filming, Helpless, M/M, Rape, Tears, Wall Sex, pinned down, rough rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: JJ always gets what he wants. He blackmails Yurio into sex then uses force to rape him brutally when Yurio fights back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And I'd like to thank my dear friend Sandy who betaed this for me even though she doesn't have much time lately!

JJ grinned, feeling smug. His little blackmail plan was working out even better than expected. Sure, Yuri had yelled and cursed and tried to kick him at first, but now he was undressing obediently enough. All it had taken was a handful of incriminating photos and a threat to send them to Yuri’s grandfather. If looks could kill, Yuri’s furious glare would have dropped him dead, but JJ was impervious to glares, glances and muttering. Anyone as awesome as him didn’t need to care what other people thought of him and as long as Yuri did what he was told, JJ didn’t care how much Yuri wanted to kill him. By the time he was done with Yuri, he’d have even more blackmail material, something people never considered when they submitted to humiliating acts to avoid having their humiliating secrets told. Yuri dropped his shirt to the floor and stared at JJ defiantly. JJ took his time, looking him over thoroughly. The blond skater’s body was slender and so very pale, as pretty as a princess. JJ told him exactly that, just to see Yuri glare and squirm with embarrassment. The pink flush of Yuri’s cheeks was quite cute, so JJ snapped a couple of pictures with his phone before moving on. Waving a regal hand at Yuri, he ordered, “Don’t stop there, princess. Show me everything you’ve got.”

Fingers shaking with suppressed fury, Yuri popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Grinning, JJ told him to hurry up already, phone camera recording everything. He’d been wanting to see Yuri’s body for a while and patience wasn’t exactly one of JJ’s strengths. Why should he wait for what he wanted when he could have it right now? Sure, planning was important, but after that, satisfaction was king. Glaring, Yuri shoved his jeans and briefs down and stepped out of them, standing there naked all ready and unwilling for JJ’s pleasure. Yuri’s pubic hair was as blond as the hair on his head, his cock small and pale against it. At JJ’s order, Yuri turned around, showing JJ and the camera the pale curve of his ass. JJ whistled. Yuri’s ass was small, but it was shapely and rounder than he’d expected, very cute and perky. “Hands against the wall,” he ordered, ignoring the indignant hiss Yuri made. “Every time your hands leave the wall without my permission, your grandfather gets one of the photos.”

“You wouldn’t dare, shithead!” Yuri snapped, but his hands stayed on the wall as expected, showing his reply to be just for show. The boy was scared shitless of having his grandfather find out, otherwise he wouldn’t have gone even this far. At this point, JJ was sure he could do pretty much anything he wanted and Yuri wouldn’t do more than curse at him. He wondered for a moment if he wasn’t the first to take advantage of Yuri like this, but dismissed the thought. He didn’t care who else had fucked Yuri as long as he could have him now, reluctant and fiery and so amusing. JJ put his phone in his pocket, within easy reach. He stepped up close behind Yuri, keeping an eye on Yuri’s reaction in case Yuri decided to kick again. Yuri had a kick like a ballerina or a carthorse, making him quite dangerous, but JJ knew he could handle him. He was JJ, after all, King of the Ice and best all around.

Yuri squeaked at the first touch to his ass, a ridiculously cute sound that made JJ smirk. If Yuri already sounded this good now, how would he sound once JJ had his cock inside that tight ass? JJ slid his hands down to cup the cheeks of Yuri’s ass and Yuri’s leg twitched as if he was about to kick, but nothing happened. Getting into it, JJ squeezed Yuri’s ass roughly until Yuri hissed at him. Amused, he spread Yuri’s pale cheeks apart to take a look at the hidden puckered hole. Cute. Yuri’s hole was pink and looked very tight, almost innocent. In JJ’s opinion, it was high time to change that. “Stay there,” he ordered, giving Yuri’s ass a ringing slap. He walked over to the table, ignoring Yuri’s furious yelling. He picked up a jar of cream, then twisted the top off. Yes, this would do nicely. JJ quickly freed his cock and slathered it up with cream, then gave himself a few quick strokes. “Getting impatient, princess?” he asked as he sauntered back to where Yuri was waiting, hands still on the wall.

“You wish, jerkface,” Yuri snapped back, but his pale cheeks gave the fear away.

“Spread your legs,” JJ ordered, pulling out his phone to snap another couple of photos. “Wider.” With his feet wide apart, Yuri looked quite appealing, helpless and fuckable. Reaching out, JJ spread Yuri’s cheeks apart with one hand, snapping photos of Yuri’s cute little hole with the other. There was a bit of cream still on his fingers, so JJ rubbed it over Yuri’s puckered hole to ease his passage. He didn’t care if Yuri was in pain, but penetrating a dry hole wasn’t all that fun, it felt much better if it was properly slick. Hot and tight and slick, that’s how he liked his fuckholes. He put his phone away, then stepped up close, placing his hands on Yuri’s slender hips to keep him in place. He could feel Yuri tremble under his touch, which only aroused him more. He’d make Yuri scream and cry soon enough with the power of his mighty cock.

JJ lined himself up with Yuri’s hole, then pushed. Yuri’s tight hole was clenched shut, keeping him out, so JJ pushed harder until Yuri cried out and JJ’s dick slipped inside past the resistance of the tight closing muscle. Yuri’s inner walls were hot and silky, absolutely perfect, so JJ didn’t hold back at all as he roughly shoved in deeper. Yuri was so tight that it took quite a bit of effort, each rough thrust only penetrating an inch or so deeper, but JJ had no intention of stopping or going slow. Fingers digging into Yuri’s hips, he shoved in brutally hard, ramming his cock into Yuri’s tight ass over and over while Yuri trembled. After that first cry, Yuri hadn’t made another sound, so once JJ was buried all the way inside, he dug his fingers into Yuri’s soft, blond hair and yanked Yuri’s head back to take a look. What he found made him smirk victoriously. Yuri had bitten his lips bloody to keep silent, but there were tears slowly dripping out of his eyes. Green eyes glared back at him angrily, full of defiance.

“You’re such a feisty princess,” JJ groaned, letting go off Yuri’s hair to grab his hips again. Fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises on the pale skin, he fucked Yuri hard and deep, slamming into that tight, tight body over and over again while Yuri cried. JJ would have liked to hear Yuri scream, but Yuri’s pride was clearly keeping him silent even in the face of pain and humiliation. Looking down, JJ watched his thick cock slide in and out between the round cheeks of Yuri’s small ass. There were few things hotter than the sight of his cock sliding into Yuri’s tight hole over and over again, so JJ pulled his phone out and switched to video function. First he moved his phone quite close to the action, getting a close-up of Yuri’s ass getting raped. Yuri’s pretty pink hole was already red and sore from the abuse, the look of it quite appealing as JJ’s cock rammed into it again and again and again. Then JJ moved the camera up the pale expanse of Yuri’s back, over his shoulder to his face. Yuri cursed when he noticed the camera pointed directly at his face and grabbed at it, but JJ pulled it away quickly. “No touching,” he laughed, grabbing Yuri’s hair and yanking his head back painfully. “So forgetful. What did I say about keeping your hands on the wall, princess?”

“Fuck you!” Yuri cursed, struggling against his hold, but with his legs spread so far apart and his ass already sore from getting fucked so hard, Yuri didn’t stand a chance. JJ grabbed Yuri’s arm and twisted it behind his back, yanking it up until Yuri cried out in pain. Using his hold to shove Yuri face first against the wall, JJ chuckled. His cock had slipped out of Yuri’s tight ass while they fought, so he shoved Yuri’s legs apart once more and shoved in again. Yuri’s abused ass didn’t put up much resistance anymore, already stretched wide open, so JJ’s dick slid in easily. “I’ll kill you, you shithead!” Yuri gasped out between sobs, pain and anger equally present in his voice.

“You can try,” JJ chuckled, enjoying the cries of pain tumbling from Yuri’s lips at every thrust of his hips. This was nice, but he needed to change positions if he wanted to get good footage of Yuri Plisetsky getting his ass raped. He pulled out, then whirled Yuri around to face him. Yuri blinked at him out of tear-filled eyes, looking every inch like Russia’s Fairy. Now to the next step. JJ slapped Yuri across the face, then grabbed his hair before Yuri could fall to the floor from the force of it. Keeping the short skater on his feet with a rough hold on his hair, JJ pimp slapped Yuri, his palm connecting with Yuri’s pale cheek with a satisfying whack. Yuri tried to kick, but his ass had been raped too hard so he couldn’t get his leg up high enough for a proper kick and even that much made him wince. The best Yuri could do was to kick JJ’s shin, but JJ had planned for that and worn shin guards. Smirking, JJ slapped Yuri’s pretty, pale face again, his fingers leaving red marks on both of Yuri’s cheeks.

Then JJ shoved Yuri down to the floor and kicked his legs apart. Yuri lay on the floor, looking utterly debauched. He was naked, his legs were spread wide, showing his stretched, fucked hole, and his face was tear-stained and bruised from JJ’s hands. Feeling smug, JJ pulled his phone out and filmed, getting good footage of Yuri sobbing helplessly on the floor like the fucktoy he was. JJ knelt between Yuri’s legs, making sure to film Yuri’s stretched, abused hole close-up before panning up his body to his face. Yuri glared back at him defiantly, but with his cheeks slapped red and his eyes glittering with tears, that anger wasn’t particularly intimidating. Now this was good blackmail material. JJ chuckled. He practically owned Yuri now even if Yuri didn’t know it yet. With that footage hanging over his head, Yuri would have to do anything for him. Maybe he’d pimp Yuri out, sell his ass for money. Still filming, JJ shoved his cock into Yuri’s tight ass again, drawing a muffled cry from Yuri. Yuri was biting down on his own arm to keep silent, pride and anger keeping him from breaking completely at the abuse he’d taken.

JJ snapped his hips, making sure to get good, clear footage of his cock sliding into Yuri Plisetsky’s ass up to the hilt. Once he’d filmed enough, he put his phone away and grabbed Yuri’s wrists. He pinned Yuri’s wrists down next to his head, making it impossible for Yuri to muffle his screams anymore. Leaning over Yuri to get the best view of Yuri’s pretty, tear-stained face, JJ snapped his hips, fucking him deep and hard while Yuri struggled against his hold. Embarrassment coloured the parts of Yuri’s face that weren’t already slapped red and Yuri turned his head away, which was the best he could do pinned down and helpless as he was. Each thrust drew a cry from Yuri’s lips, each consecutive cry sounding less like anger and more and more like pain. Slamming in deep, JJ enjoyed the hot, tight squeeze of Yuri’s ass. He squeezed every ounce of pleasure out of Yuri’s body, raping Russia’s Punk with brutal force. Taking what he wanted without care, JJ fucked Yuri into the floor until Yuri’s back was as bruised as his face and every part of Yuri’s body hurt, though none as much as his brutalized ass. JJ finally came, slamming in deep as his orgasm washed over him, his come filling Yuri’s sore ass.

JJ pulled out and quickly put his dick away before getting his phone out again. When Yuri tried to close his legs, he slapped Yuri’s inner thigh, leaving one more bruise on Yuri’s pale skin. JJ made sure to film all of it, Yuri’s red face and tears, his slender, bruised body, his spread legs and stretched hole, until the come started to drip out of Yuri’s stretched, abused hole. Yuri’s hole had been fucked so hard it was stretched wide open, clenching at the air as if begging to be fucked again, which JJ made sure to tell the blond skater. Moving his phone closer, JJ filmed his come slowly dripping out of Yuri’s raped ass until Yuri’s ass and pale thighs were stained with come. When he was finally satisfied, he put his camera away and stood up gracefully. “Get out,” he told Yuri, kicking at Yuri’s leg. “You’re getting my floor dirty.”

“You fuckhead! It’s your dirt,” Yuri cursed, rolling over onto his hands and knees. Yuri slowly rose on shaking legs and stumbled over to his clothes, his walk awkward and pained. Smirking, JJ watched as Yuri got dressed, each movement clearly causing pain as bruised flesh protested. Finally dressed, Yuri rubbed his sleeve over his face, wiping away the tears as much as he could, then he flipped JJ off with both hands and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
